


Interested

by cinder1013



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She-ra suggests He-man should not be the person Frosta is interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interested

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve forgotten the powers of She-ra's sword, see here (around the 2min mark) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QZ82BR40tA]. And here’s Frosta [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by1Oj8b_LbE]. I always wanted her action figure.

“You know, Frosta, He-man is not the only one around here who’s ... interested.” 

“Interested?” He-man asked, blushing, but he was ignored by both women. Something that he did not find particularly new or surprising. 

“Just what are you saying, She-ra?” Frosta asked, arching one beautiful blue eyebrow. “Surely you, defender of the realm, are not proposing some brother action. That’s so unlike you.” 

He-man blushed so hard, it stretched all the way down his chest and beneath his weird furry underwear. 

“No, not at all. My brother doesn’t have what I look for in a lover.”

“How can you resist all those bulging muscles?” Frosta ran her hands down He-man’s arms. “Such a big boy. Are you big all over?”

She-ra thrust her sword into the air. “Sword to lasso!” Twirling it above her head, she threw it, snagging Frosta around the shoulders and reeling. “I think you should stop molesting my brother and start molesting me.” 

“Uh, Sis, I should go.” 

“Molest you? Hmmm? What if I don’t want to?”

“Oh, I think you want to.” 

He-man quietly snuck away. 

“What if I just gave you the cold shoulder?” Frosta asked archly. 

“Then I’ll have to warm you up.” She-ra thrust her sword into the air again. “Lasso to bondage cuffs.” She smirked. “Don’t make me use these.” 

“What if I want you to?” 

“Beg me.” 

Frosta threw her arms around She-ra’s strong shoulders. “Please, please, tie me up and have your very moral, perfectly good way with me. Show me the error of my evil.” 

And She-ra did. 

Later, Adam arrived back on Eternia, having stopped for the night at Castaspella’s palace. 

“Anything exciting happen?” Teela asked him. 

“You know, everytime I’m there and I think I’m going to finally see some hot lesbian action, my sister gets involved. It’s like a conspiracy.” 

“Adam!” Teela thumped her fist against his chest. “You don’t tell that kind of thing to a girl!” 

“Come on, don’t you think you and Evilynn could put aside your differences and -” 

“Men!” Teela stomped off in a huff. 

Adam sighed. Looking at Cringer he said, “Guess it’s just you and me and the porn collection again, boy.” 

“Oh, my, how do I get myself into these things?”


End file.
